Imperfectly Perfect
by mollyjr3
Summary: Mademoiselle Laila Marseille is a 17 year old girl who has dreamed of being an actress at the Opera Populaire. She is a very graceful dancer and has a great voice but does not receive the lead roll. She is beautiful however she has an imperfection... Erik/OC This picture was taken by fromfairyland. Check out her page to see her amazing art at deviantart.
1. Chapter 1: The Opera Dancer

**A/N:** **This is my first of hopefully many FanFics I will write. Let me know what you think and any suggestions you have for me. Enjoy!**

**I guess this is wear I state the obvious, that I do not own the Phantom of the Opera, Erik, Meg, etc. **

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**The Opera Dancer**

Laila held the end pose as the music ended. She panted slightly from the excursion from preforming the dance. She curtsied then stood with her hands clasped behind her, waiting for the managers' decision. 'Please let me be the lead,' she pleaded silently. She had sung for them and now she had danced and she hoped she had done well enough to be hired.

Her thoughts were interrupted when one of the managers spoke, drawing her attention back to the seats facing the stage. "Mademoiselle Laila Marseille, is it?" he continued without waiting for her answer, "We are happy to say you have great skill, but are afraid we can not give you the lead."

Laila bit her lip before asking, "May I ask why, Monsieur?"

"We are afraid the audience will not accept your... unique beauty."

Laila blushed, her face turning a light, pretty pink which showed the imperfection of her shin more clearly. She had vitiligo which caused depigmentation to sections of her skin.

"I understand," she said softly, curtsying once more and walking to the side of the stage. She stopped in her tracks when he spoke up again.

"Wait, Mademoiselle. We would like to offer a smaller part as one of the dancers. Do you want to be a dancer for the Opera Populaire?"

"Yes, I do," she answered, barely containing her excitement.

"Congratulations and welcome to the our opera."

Laila curtsied and practically skipped off the stage and once off, was abruptly pulled into a tight hug.

"Congratulations!" Meg exclaimed. She pulled back a little and Laila saw a fierce expression come onto her face. "You should have gotten the lead. You were fabulous!" she exclaimed, causing Laila to smile. She had liked Meg the moment she met her when she came to the Opera Populaire and they had soon become great friends.

"Thank you, Meg. They have a point though. While I have learned to accept my skin, it makes others uncomfortable. I wouldn't want the opera to lose business because of me."

"I still don't think it's fair." Meg let her go to fold her arms dramatically across her chest and pouting.

Laila giggled at her friend's silliness. "At least now I will get to dance with you and the other dancers."

Meg's mouth turned up in a grin and she clasped forearms with Laila before spinning madly in a circle. "I'm so excited!"

"Girls!" Mme Giry scolded when they nearly knocked over some props. Coming to a stop, Meg rolled her eyes. Laila giggled. She couldn't wait to begin life at the opera.


	2. Chapter 2: Phantom's Opinion

**A/N: Chapter two! I'm so excited to be updating already. I would like to thank PainlessAnguish and GrippenJ39 for encouraging me. Hope you like this chapter!**

**One more thing. One of my friends is going to help me draw Laila! I'm so excited! Hopefully I will be posting it soon as well. Enough from me, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Phantom's Opinion**

He wanted to scream at the managers. Laila Marseille's performance had been astonishing. Even he, the Phantom of the Opera, had to admit that which was saying something as the only other person who he considered Christine to be near to perfection. To not give her the lead simply because her complexion was imperfect? He could understand why he's own deformity was not accepted. He's face was hideous. This girl was very pretty. It was certainly a pity she did not have a a flawless face.

He shook his head. 'You don't know her' he thought furious at himself. 'Don't let yourself care one bit about her. Just look at what happened with Christine.' He involuntarily winced at the memory. Christine had not chosen him but Rauol and had left him, his heart broken.

He watched as Laila started to walk off the stage. He would have to drop the managers a message. Just then the manager stopped her. They were offering her a much smaller part. He sat forward in his seat in box five, so he could hear her response better. He sat back a small smile appearing on his lips as he watched her skip off the stage after accepting the role. "Maybe I'll wait to send them a message,' he mused aloud heading towards his lair. 'I'll wait until they pick the lead. If she is better than Mademoiselle Marseille, he would leave them be. If not, they would be hearing from him.

* * *

Laila sat down heavily on her bed and pulled her shoes off her aching feet. Mme Giry had made them dance for hours. She was exhausted from the long day but it had been worth it. She loved the music and the feeling she got when she was dancing and spinning.

She had just laid back on the bed, closing her eyes, when Meg ran into the room and jumped onto the bed. Laila groaned. "Laila!" she exclaimed, giggling at her.

Laila opened her eyes and sat up on the bed, tucking her legs under her. Meg followed suit before leaning forward, looking around dramatically as if checking to see if anyone else was listening. "The managers got a message today."

That caught Laila's attention. "Who was it from?"

Again Meg looked around making Laila giggle. Meg smiled proving that that had been her intent. "The Phantom," she whispered.

"The Phantom!" Laila exclaimed causing Meg to put a delicate finger on her lips.

"Shh. Yes the Phantom. It appears he was not pleased with them picking the obviously inferior Mademoiselle Julia Morel over Mademoiselle Laila Marseille."

Laila gasped. "The Phantom thought I was better?"

Meg rolled her eyes and playfully slapped Laila's shoulder. "Of course he did, silly. He would have to be blind, deaf, and stupid not to."

Laila giggled happily, reaching over to hug her friend. "I don't care what the managers think, if the Phantom thinks well of me, and you do, I'm more than happy."


	3. Chapter 3: Student of a Master

**A/N: Yeay! She meets the Phantom! Sorry I'm probably more excited than anyone. Well... I'll let you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Student of a Master**

'She cares about my opinion?' the Phantom thought to himself. He was about to move away and return to his lair when Laila spoke again.

"Meg, what is the Phantom like?"

"Well," she began, "He is said to wear all black, a black clock around him, and of course his white mask."

Laila shook her head, "Not what he Looks like, what Is he like?"

Meg shrugged. "I don't know."

Laila was silent thinking about that. "I wish I could meet him."

Meg gasped. "Why would you want to do that? You know he has killed-"

"Of course, I've heard all the stories. I want to know him not stories about him."

"But why? Aren't you afraid?"

Laila shook her head. "Not really. I think he is just misunderstood. People often judge by what they see not by who you are." She ran a finger down her discolored face.

"I'm so sorry, Laila." Meg said hugging her.

"It's not your fault people act that way. You didn't judge me."

The Phantom moved away from the wall and down the hall. He couldn't stand it any longer. He was tired of people treating others unfairly. It was time to take action against the managers and he knew what he was going to do.

* * *

Meg finally went to bed leaving Laila alone. She had just pulled off her stockings when she heard a light knock on her door. She walked over and cautiously opened the door. No one was there. She was about to close the door when she noticed a note on the floor and when she saw the read wax, she knew exactly who it was from. 'What would the Phantom want with me?' she thought picking up the note and closing the door. She sat down on the bed, smoothing her dress down so it brushed her knees. She broke the seal and read the few short sentences.

_Dear Mademoiselle Marseille,_

_You have heard that I would prefer you to have the role. I have decided to take you on as my student. If this would please you, meet me on the roof tonight. _

_-O.G._

"You really do hear everything, don't you," she mused aloud. She thought about putting her shoes but on but decided against it as she didn't want to wear them any longer and she didn't want anyone to hear her.

She closed the door quietly behind her and started up the stairs to the roof. Her bare feet made no sound on the floor as she went pass many doors on her way up. Finally reaching the roof, she pushed open the door and stepped out into the cool night air. "Hello?" she called softly.

Not hearing a response, Laila wandered over to the ledge and looked out at the city. It was so beautiful at night, the light of the moon shining down on the buildings. She sighed happily and rested her arms on the cold ledge.

"I see you have come," a voice said directly behind her causing her to jump and spin around. She was face-to-face with the Phantom.

She placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart. "You startled me."

He chuckled lightly and stepped away from her. "My apologies, Mademoiselle," he said in a low voice, giving her a bow.

She smiled at him and he turned and walked a few steps away from her until he was in the shadow of one of the statues on the roof before he half turned back. "I have decided that I will be your teacher. I will help you improve your dancing and singing."

"Why?" Laila asked not leaving the ledge as she sensed his need for distance.

"The managers must be taught a lesson. They have forgotten whose opera this truly is," he replied coolly.

"But why teach me? How will that teach them a lesson?"

He turned to face her fully. "Do you doubt me? Do you doubt my power?" he asked with a sneer.

She shook her head, "I just don't understand..."

"You don't have to understand!" he exclaimed and seeing her jump, softened his tone a bit. "Pardon me. Will you trust me and accept me as your teacher," he inquired stepping towards her and lifting a strand of hair off of her shoulder.

A chill ran down her spine as the Phantom smoothed her hair back, his leather glove brushing her skin. "Yes."

"Good. We begin tomorrow." He walked away towards a trapdoor. "Good night, Mademoiselle Laila Marseille.


	4. Chapter 4: Unlikely Rescue

**A/N: Phew! That was a long chapter. This nearly doubled the length of the story! Anyways I hope you like it! **

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

**Unlikely Rescue**

"Begin again," Mme Giry called. All the dancers sighed tiredly. They were doing a rehearsal for the _Hannibal _and had started this dance over three times now. It was tiring to dance with the chains on their wrists and they were exhausted. Laila giggled as Meg made a face behind her mother's back before the music started and they started the dance again. They had to have it perfect or one of the dancers could trip.

Laila loved the feeling she got when she was twirling and leaping. Even with the chains around her wrists, she felt a sort of freedom that she got whenever she danced. As the song climaxed, the girls went off stage where they hurried to take off the chains before re-entering the stage. All was going well, no one had made a mistake. That is until Hannibal was supposed to mount the elephant. The man was clearly over weight and Laila was sure he was also a little drunk. He fell, knocking into one of the dancers while she was spinning. She lost her balance and proceeded to run into a couple of the other girls. By the time the music stopped, six people were on the floor.

Mme. Giry shielded her eyes from the stage sighing heavily as the dancers were helped to their feet. Laila heard her mutter a plea heavenward before she spoke. "The opera is in one week. We will try again tomorrow. Retire to your rooms."

More than one sigh of relief was heard as everyone left to put props away and to change before retiring for the night. Meg linked arms with Laila before walking towards the dressing room. "I thought she was going to make us go all night until we had it perfect," Meg whispered before dramatically, as she was known to do, placing the back of her hand to her forehead and pretending to be faint.

Laila giggled at her theatrics, earning her a smile from Meg. As they changed out of their costumes, Laila thought of the note she had found on her dresser when she had woken up. The Phantom wanted her to meet him on the roof for her first lesson. She smiled as she put on the plain white bodice and short skirt. She would meet him again, the Angel of Music. She glanced at Meg debating whether to tell her or not. She was her best friend in all the world and she trusted her more than anyone but for some reason she didn't want her to know. At least not yet.

As they left the dressing room, she could see them extinguishing all the lights and knew it would soon be dark, the only light coming from the moon. She closed the door behind her and sat on the bed to wait until everyone had gone to bed.

* * *

Laila heard the clock chime the hour in the city and decided she had waited long enough. As she left, she again decided to go barefoot and without the light of a candle to guide her. Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed her around her wrist. Her scream was stifled be another hand over her mouth before she was hauled backwards into the unwelcome embrace of her unknown attacker

"Why are you wandering about so late at night, my pretty?"

Laila groaned closing her eyes. 'Not Joseph Buquet. Why did it have to be him?' she thought, 'Couldn't it have been someone else?' She had been warned about him and for good reason too. He had a bad reputation and Laila knew she had to escape. She squirmed trying to get loose but it only caused him to chuckle.

"Where do you think you're going?"

She shook off the hand he had over her mouth. "Let me go!" He just chuckled. "I'll scream if you don't let go of me."

In the next second, he had pulled a knife and held it at her throat. "I wouldn't do that if I was you," he said darkly. She stood frozen, sickened by this man but not knowing what she could do. She flinched when he bent to kiss her neck making her want to gag.

"Please let me go," she pleaded quietly, her voice breaking.

"Why Mademoiselle, I have only begun."

* * *

"What is taking her so long?" the Phantom asked himself aloud. "She should have been here by now. Has she changed her mind?" He was about to return to his lair when a thought crossed his mind. 'What if she was in trouble?' He shook his head at the ridiculous thought. She was probably just tired from the hours of dancing Mme. Giry had them do. He walked over to the trapdoor, ready to descend but the thought persisted. Sighing heavily he turned and walked to the door leading to the roof. 'I'll just go see if she is alright. But this doesn't mean I care.' he thought ignoring how the last words rang false.

* * *

She was going to die. He was going to have his way with her and then she was going to die. She couldn't help the tears that escaped her eyes to travel down her discolored cheeks. Why did this have to happen? She wasn't ready to die, though she guessed that no one ever was.

He threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and started off towards the stage hands' quarters. "Please let me go," she pleaded, pounding her hands on his back. Her efforts only earned her being bounced on his shoulder as he shifted her. Her stomach heaved and she miraculously managed to keep its contents where they were. Seeing no escape, she couldn't help the sobs that began to wrack her body.

Next thing she knew was pain as she was dropped, landing with a thump that sent pain through her skull when she landed. She couldn't tell who her rescuer was through her tears and the dark but knew she would be grateful to them for the rest of her life. She saw Joseph Buquet limp down the hall and her rescuer seemed to debate between following and staying. He must have decided to stay because he approached and crouched down towards her.

"Are you alright?" the Phantom asked her.

She nodded, making her head spin. "I think so."

He held out a hand to help her up and she placed her smaller hand into his larger, gloved one. She stood with difficulty and promptly collapsed against him. He placed an arm behind her knees and lifted her up. She turned her head to look up at him and saw him frown. "You're bleeding," he stated. She lifted a hand to her pounding head. She felt the sticky blood on her fingers and leaned her head against him, her eyes drifting closed. "Mademoiselle, please stay awake." She tried to open her eyes but they were too heavy. "Mademoiselle," he repeated, panic starting to enter his voice. The last thing she heard was his voice saying her name before she drifted into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5: Surely in Heaven

**A/N: Ahh, the joys of having a great idea for a story, or in this case chapter, when one is about to go to bed. Don't know about you, but when this happens to me, I have no chance of sleeping until the idea is out of my head and either down on paper or into the computer. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

**Surely in Heaven**

"Laila?" Meg called. She opened the door a crack and peeked in. "Laila? Where are you?" she called stepping into the room. The bed was made. In fact it didn't even look like it had been slept in. Meg wandered over to the bed and saw a letter on the pillow. From the Phantom of the Opera. She broke the seal and pulled out the short note.

_Dear Meg, (or so I would assume will be the one to find this letter)_

_Laila had an accident with a certain stagehand last night and I have taken her to my lair. I will return her once she has recovered. Do not worry, Mademoiselle Marseille will be be well cared for. _

_-O.G._

Meg read the note quickly before rushing to find Mme. Giry.

* * *

'I'm dead. I've got to be dead,' Laila thought to herself, keeping her eyes closed. Surely she was in heaven. She was laying on clouds and there was sweet music playing somewhere. But if she had died, then why did her head hurt? At that thought she jerked up and immediately regretted her action and sank back into what she now knew was really a bed. She groaned aloud and soon she heard the soft music stop. As she had closed her eyes again, she didn't see the man that approached her and laid a hand on her forehead. She flinched, opening her eyes, part in surprise and part in pain, even at the light touch.

"Sorry, Mademoiselle," the Phantom murmured.

"You startled me is all," Laila replied faintly, "Where am I?"

The Phantom chuckled softly, "Why you are in the lair of the Phantom of the Opera, Mademoiselle."

Laila eyes widened at that. She hesitantly reached up to touch her aching head. "What happened to me?" she asked, wincing when she found the place on her temple.

"You were attacked by Joseph Buquet and when he dropped you, you must have hit your head. My apologies, that part was my fault."

Laila rested a hand on his gloved one, and though he flinched, he left it there. "It wasn't your fault. If you hadn't of saved me... I don't want to think about what might have happened."

Unaccustomed to being touched and the gratitude, the Phantom stood up and paced away from the door. "I'm glad you are feeling better," he said in a rougher voice, his back to her. "I will let you sleep, Mademoiselle Marseille."

"Laila," she said softly causing him to turn half way back towards her.

"What did you say?"

"Laila. Please call me Laila."

"Very well, Laila." His use of her name, sent a strange thrill down her back. She wished he would tell her his own name but was afraid to ask.

He turned once again and walked to the door. Just before he left the room, he stopped on the threshold. "Erik," he said not turning around.

"Thank you, Erik," she whispered before sleep once again claimed her.

* * *

Again Laila woke to the sensation of laying on clouds but knew this time that she was very much still alive. She slowly sat up and finding that her vision didn't swim too much, carefully swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. She heard music playing from outside the room and made her way quietly out as not to disturb him. He was playing with such ease, his fingers flying across the organ though by his posture, one would think it was a simple tune. As he finished the song, Laila clapped softly. He visible stiffened and then relaxed before turning, a smirk back on his face.

"I see you are up."

"Yes. I'm feeling much better, thank you, Erik"

He felt a thrill run through him as he heard her say his name again. 'Stop it, Erik. What are you thinking. No feelings, remember?' he thought wondering if he had lost his mind.

Laila approached him but stopped in front of a mirror when she saw her reflection. She sighed as she gently probed the bruise that colored her already discolored face. "More colors. Not exactly what I wanted," she mumbled to herself before looking at her dress. Realizing she still wore the same dress from the night before except now it had blood on it, she turned to the Phantom. "May I return to my room? I'm sure they are worried about me and I need to change into clean clothing."

"I took the liberty of getting you some clothing and leaving a note for Meg Giry in your room. I placed them in the left side of the closet in the bed room. Now if you will excuse me, I will go back to my music," he said, turning to the organ and beginning to play without waiting for a response.

Chuckling to herself, Laila turned and went back to the bed room to change. She shed the soiled bodice and skirt and changed into a pink and tan bodice and corset, doing it up as tight as she could by herself, and a matching, knee-length skirt. Combing her fingers through her tangled hair, she sighed when she found that there was dried blood in it. Leaving the bed room, she gently interrupted Erik's playing. "Is there a towel and some soap?"

Erik sighed, his concentration broken. He pointed vaguely at the bedroom, "In the drawer in the dresser by the closet." He began playing again, this time louder as if to say that if she needed anything else, that she would just have to look for it because he did not want to be disturbed.

Laila entered the bedroom once more and upon finding the soap and towel, went down to the lake to wash her hair. She hissed when the soap got on her forehead and made its way into the cut but it was worth it to have clean hair. She rinsed her hair and draped the towel over her shoulders, after she had patted her hair dry, so her dress would not get wet. She combed her fingers through her damp hair and frowned when blood started to drip into her eye from where the cut had been reopened. She jumped when she felt Erik's hand on her shoulder. She hadn't noticed that he had stopped playing.

"You're bleeding again," he muttered looking at her forehead before reaching for her hand and leading over to a chair so he could bandage her up. "By the time I got most of the blood off you, the bleeding had stopped," he said as if to explain why she did not already have a bandage on, and getting out some medical supplies. He dabbed at the wound with a soft cloth, careful not to hurt her. After he had wiped off her forehead and her eye, he took out a bottle and put some of its contents onto the cloth. He gently pressed it to her forehead but she yelped in pain as it stung. He mumbled an apology and she gripped his free hand hard but let him continue dabbing. When he had finished cleaning the wound, he pulled his hand out of her grip and got out a bandage and carefully wrapped it around her head. When he had finished, he turned and began putting the supplies away.

'Why is he being so kind to me?' she thought.

'What is it about this girl? She is making me lose my mind. I will not care about her. I won't let my heart be broken again,' Erik repeated in his mind for what had to be at least the twentieth time.

"Thank you, Erik," she whispered.

"Why do you insist on thanking me?" Erik asked her, his smirk returning to replace what most definitely was not a look of concern.

"Why do you insist on helping me?" she returned softly.

Erik sighed. "I don't know. There's something about you..." Whatever he was going to say, she would never know as he abruptly stood and returned to the piano, the frantic, crazed song matching the condition of his mind.

* * *

**A/N: Phew that was a really long idea! Hope it was a good one. Please Review! **


	6. Chapter 6: Windows to the Soul

**A/N: "_Think of Me, Think of me fondly when we've said good bye..."_**

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

**Windows to the Soul**

As the Phantom played haphazardly on the organ, Laila decided to look around. She wondered why someone with so much talent would be living underneath the Opera Populaire. Surely with his mask at least, he could have gone into public. She had sometimes wished she could hide behind a mask but it would have required much more than a mask to cover her discolored skin. Even her hair, while mostly brown, had white sections intermixed.

Looking around some more, she saw a miniature version of the opera stage with small dolls on it. There was a doll for every member of the cast and they were all dressed for the coming opera, _Hannibal. _Her jaw nearly dropped when she saw the doll of herself. She picked it up, amazed by the detail it had. It looked exactly like her when she wore the slave costume but smaller. It even had all the discoloration on her face, neck, arms, and legs, as well as her hair. When she placed the doll back, she noticed one of Meg dancing near hers. She sighed seeing the lead, Mademoiselle Julia Morel.

She moved on, exploring his lair. She wondered why he had so many mirrors when so many were covered. Her fantasies and ponderings were interrupted by Erik abruptly standing up from the organ, stopping before he had even finished playing the song. "I will return later," He said and without further ado, left through one of the many passageways.

When she had finished exploring his lair, she cautiously approached the organ. After looking to see if he had returned, she sat down and began to play.

_Think of me,_

_Think of me fondly_

_When we've said good bye..._

* * *

Erik sighed, running a hand down the side of his face without the mask. He headed back to his lair after a minute as his attempt to calm his mind was proving to be in vain. He entered his lair quietly upon hearing music. Laila was at the organ playing _Think of Me_, and singing along. He was again struck by how beautiful her voice was. She came to the end and he could tell she was a little out of breath. He walked up behind her. "If you sit up straighter, you'll have more air."

Even though she spoke softly, she still jumped a little. "You startled me," she breathed, still a little out of breath.

"This is your first lesson. Posture."

* * *

Later, Erik took her back up to her room. She opened her door and was immediately pulled into a hug as Meg happened to be in the hall.

"I've been so worried!" she exclaimed, gasping when she pulled back and saw the bandage around her head.

"It's alright, its just a bruise and a small cut," Laila said comforting her friend. She couldn't help but chuckle at the irony of the situation.

Meg frowned but grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the stage. "Mme. Giry will be happy to see you," she smiled suspiciously, "Especially since I won't be constantly making excuses to leave so I could see if you were back."

Laila laughed as she was dragged behind her enthusiastic friend. When they ran onto the stage, there was a collective gasp and the some whispers were heard when they noticed her and the bandage around her forehead. She was soon surrounded by the ballerinas. They all were speaking at once and asking her questions. She sighed in relief when Mme. Giry pushed through, grabbing her arm and pulled her away.

"Enough!" You can talk to her later. Now we must continue with the rehearsal!" When they had all gone back to their places, Mme. Giry turned to Laila, "You can just watch today, Laila."

Laila nodded and ran to get her sketch book before returning to sit in one of the velvet seats in front of the stage. Opening it to the next blank page, she began to draw.

* * *

Erik couldn't help his curiosity. He had watched the cast rehearse but his eyes had continually drifted to Laila's form as she was completely absorbed in her sketches. She hadn't noticed that they had finished until Meg had approached her. At that point, she had quickly closed the book before Meg could see.

His curiosity towards her strange behavior got the better of him, and that night, when everyone was asleep, he went to her room. He saw the sketch book on her dresser and he walked to the window with it before flipping through its pages. There were still-lives, landscapes, and portraits. He had to admit she was a very talented artist. He continued flipping through but stopped at the latest sketch. It was of him.

What surprised him the most was his eyes. She had drawn his typical smirk on his face but his eyes had so much emotion behind them. They held sadness and pain, an unspoken depth of loneliness and heartbreak. But there was also a glimmer of hope and joy hidden in their depths.

He was so awestruck that he almost didn't notice Laila as she started to toss and turn, frantic as she was pulled into the clutches of a nightmare. He rushed to her, placing the sketch book back on her dresser and laid a hand on her cheek.

Her eyes fluttered open to lock on his. He put a finger on his lips, brushing his thumb across her cheek. This seemed to comfort her as her eyes closed again and she drifted into peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Julia Morel

**A/N: Introducing... Julia Morel! Now the lead is actually a person and not just a name. That would be problematic later on... **

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

**Julia Morel**

"Laila! Wake up, sleepy head!" Meg called, running into the room and jumping onto the bed.

Stretching and rubbing her eyes, Laila sat up. "What is it?" she asked groggily, "Isn't today our day off?" She pulled the end of her braid over her shoulder and started to undo it.

"Mme. Giry is making us rehearse for a couple hours," she explained making a face.

They heard a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" Laila wondered aloud, seeing Meg shrug her shoulders. "Come in" she called.

The door opened to reveal Julia Morel, the lead. "Am I interrupting?" she asked, looking slightly nervous.

"Of course not. Come on in," Laila said as she combed through her hair with her fingers. Meg scooted over and patted on the bed, indicating that Julia should come and sit on the bed with them. Julia closed the door behind her before she walked over and sat down uneasily on the edge of the bed. "Did you need something?"

"I was just wondering if you two would like to spend the time off with me. I wanted to go shopping for new dresses and need a companion, or in this case, two."

Meg looked at Laila with a question in her eyes that seemed to ask, 'the Lead is asking Us, to go shopping with her?'

She shrugged in response before looking at Julia. "We would love too."

Julia noticeably relaxed, "Great. I can't wait."

"Besides, Laila needs some new dresses." She continued in a stage whisper, "Hers are all plain and boring except for her ballet ones."

Julia giggled as Laila threw a pillow at Meg. "Shush. I would like to buy some new dresses," Laila grinned before continuing, "I could use the opinion of someone with a great fashion sense."

Meg gasped and promptly picked up the pillow and hit Laila over the head with it.

* * *

"Oh! Laila, this would look so pretty on you!" Meg exclaimed bringing the dress over and thrusting it into her arms. "You simply must try it on."

Laila rolled her eyes. This was the fifth time this had happened. She threw an exasperated look over her shoulder to Julia who giggled, before going to change. After some help with the laces, She stood in front of the mirror and her companions.

It had a black corset with pale green trim and a thin strip of lace around the top edge. The skirt was of a matching green with a pale rose ribbon that wrapped around the waist to tie in the back. The simple design of it, that left her shoulders bare and accentuated her slender waist, was stunning on her.

Meg sighed happily. "You simply have to get it Laila. It looks like it was made for you."

"You look darling in it," Julia agreed.

"Alright, I'll get it."

After paying for their purchases, the girls wandered down the street, exploring the different shops. They had bought jewelry, shoes, and some sweets when Laila saw a shop that sold trinkets. "Can we please go in?" she asked her companions. They nodded and they all hurried into the shop.

Laila looked around excitedly and Meg spoke up, "Ten minutes, Laila. We'll stay here for ten minutes."

They all wandered around for a while, occasionally seeing something that caught their interest. Laila was about to pass by a shelf when she saw something. It was a beautiful mask. It was made of black wire that surrounded the right eye and covered the forehead and the right cheek. It looked like lace with swirls painted onto the fabric and intermixed with the swirls, were little, red, paste jewels. It was one of the most beautiful mask she had ever seen.

"That is beautiful," Julia said walking up to Laila who was holding a mask she had found. Of the two girls, Julia felt more comfortable around Laila. Meg could be a little too dramatic at times.

"Isn't it? I just love it," Laila replied looking at the mask.

"Here, let me buy it for you."

"Oh no. I can pay for it," Laila replied quickly.

Julia smiled. Laila was a very nice, talented girl. "I insist. It will be a gift."

"I guess if you insist..."

"I do. Will you help me find something for Meg?"

"Of course." They looked around before they found the perfect gift. It was a letter box with a fake bottom in it. "She'll love it! It's beautiful and has a hint of a secret to it."

Julia paid for the mask, box, and a necklace she had found and then the two of them went to find Meg. Upon finding her, Julia presented her with the letter box. "It's a gift for you."

"It's beautiful! I love it!" Meg exclaimed before hugging Julia. She resisted rolling her eyes at her energy.

"You're welcome. Let's go back to the opera house. It's getting late."

* * *

"Are you going to stay up with us?" Laila asked Julia. The cast and the stagehands were going to tell ghost stories, and Laila was very excited.

"I wasn't invited," she replied with a frown that Laila saw before the girl could cover it.

"Well you're a part of the cast, even if you are the lead. Therefore, you are invited." Seeing Julia's face brighten, she smiled, "Come on. It's about time to go."

* * *

"Like yellow parchment is his skin, a great black hole serves as the nose that never grew. You must be always on your guard or he will always catch you with his magical lasso," Joseph Buquet sang, in a voice that matched his appearance, causing the girls to scream. He pulled out a lasso and roped one of the dancers.

Laila rolled her eyes. He wasn't like that at all. Of course she hadn't seen him without his mask but she doubted it was so bad that it would stand in the way of his finer qualities. Her musings were interrupted by Mme. Giry entering the room.

"Those who speak of what they know, find too late that silence is wise. Joseph Buquet, hold your tongue," she slapped him before continuing, "Keep your hand at the level of your eyes." She put the lasso around his throat and tightened it when she finished speaking.

"Let's go," Laila whispered to Meg and Julia. The girls linked arms and left to go to bed. Meg waved to them and left to her room.

"Sleep well," she said waving as she left.

When she was out of sight Julia spoke up, "Thanks for going shopping with me. I don't know very many people here."

"Everyone needs a friend, Julia. I would like to think I could be counted as one of yours."

"Thank you. Good night."

* * *

Julia smiled as she prepared for bed. She had been the most popular girl in her home town, and had many friends there. When she came to the opera house, she hadn't known anyone and hadn't been accepted into any their groups. It seems she didn't need them. She could make her own group. She grinned and blew out the candle casting the room into darkness.


	8. Chapter 8: Imperfect Complexions

**A/N: The Hannibal! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

**Imperfect Complexions**

The opera was going well. Until the lead mysteriously lost her voice. Julia had been at the end of a song when she lost her voice, causing the audience to laugh. They closed the curtains and started the next scene. Julia rushed to her dressing room.

"What are we going to do?" someone exclaimed.

"What's going on?" one of the managers yelled running into the prima donna room.

"Mademoiselle Morel has lost her voice Monsieur," Mme. Giry said calmly.

"This is a disaster!" he yelled, "What shall we do? The audience will be waiting!"

"Laila could sing in my place," Julia said loud enough that everyone looked at her before turning to Laila.

"But she hasn't practiced singing, 'Think of Me'," he said groaning.

"I've heard her sing it, Monsieur. She is very talented. She has been well taught," Mme Giry said putting her arm around Laila.

The manager muttered to himself something about any singer would be better than none. "Fine. Mademoiselle Marseille may sing. Hurry and change. It's almost time for her to be on stage," he said before running out of the room.

"Let's get you dressed," Meg said soothingly to her friend.

* * *

_"Think of me, think of me fondly_

_When we've said goodbye_

_Remember me once in a while_

_Please promise me, you'll try_

_Then you'll find that once again you long_

_To take your heart back and be free_

_If you'll ever find a moment_

_Spare a thought for me..."_

Laila smiled. She was fairly certain she had seen a couple jaws drop. Sure they had all whispered about her when they saw her on the stage, doubtlessly about her complexion, but when she had begun to sing the audience immediately fell into silence. When she hit the last note, she beamed, not only because the audience was standing and clapping and yelling, but she was not out of breath at all. She silently thanked Erik for his lesson.

* * *

Brushing her hair before beginning to braid it, Laila smiled happily. The audience had liked her! The managers had been wrong!

"_Brava, brava_," Erik's singing drifted to her ears.

"_Thank you, Erik_," she sang back softly.


	9. Chapter 9: Jealousy Conquers Beauty

**A/N: Ahh! I hate writer's block. I was indecisive about how to continue. I decided to just go with it and see what happened. Scary, I know. Well I hope you enjoy it. **

**I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or any part of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

**Jealousy Conquers Beauty**

"The rumor is that the Phantom was behind Julia mysteriously losing her voice," one of the ballerina's whispered. Several girls shivered at the mention of the Phantom's name.

The ballerina's were all gathered around in the dressing room, gossiping and giggling together. "The Phantom?" a younger girl asked.

"Yes, the Phantom. He also sent the Managers another note," an older girl, Tiffany, if Laila remembered right, began.

"What did it say?" the younger girl, she remembered as Lily, asked.

Tiffany paused until she knew every girl was paying close attention to her. "It was about Laila," several gasps and giggles were heard. "It appears the Phantom was well pleased by her performance. He wants her to have the lead in the next performance." Laila blushed as several girls looked at her. "You better be careful, Laila," Tiffany said.

"Why?"

"Laila! You've heard about the Phantom. The last girl he took a liking to..."

"Shush, Tiffany. You know as well as I do that Christine is married happily and living in the country," Meg interrupted.

"What happened?" Lily's friend, Mary, asked.

"She was taken to the Phantom's lair, too. I heard she saw his face, if it can be called a face. She was so scared, she left and married the Vicomte de Chagny within the week," Tiffany answered, ignoring the looks from Meg.

"What was he like? Was he horrible?" Lily asked, turning to Laila. Suddenly the girls scooted closer, waiting for her answer.

"What are you girls doing?" Mme. Giry voice interrupted the silence. Several girls squealed, jumping up from where they had been sitting on the floor.

"Nothing, Mme. Giry!" several girls cried in unison.

She raised her eye brow in disbelief but chose to drop the subject. "We will be having practice in a half hour. You better be ready by then. We have to get ready for the next opera." Many girls groaned but they went to get dressed and ready anyways.

* * *

"This is an outrage. He still believes he owns this opera," Monsieur Firmin exclaimed.

"He wants Mademoiselle Marseille to have the part of the Countess. What are we to do?" Monsieur André shouted, panicking.

A slightly tentative knock sounded on the office door. "Who is it?" they both yelled at once.

The door was partially opened to reveal the Julia Morel's maid. "Monsieurs?"

"What is it?" André asked in a calmer tone.

"Mademoiselle Morel says she is leaving. She said she refuses to play the part of the page boy," she answered, a quiver in her voice.

"This will not do, André! We have to do something!"

* * *

'I will not be the page boy,' Julia thought as she sat in front of one of the mirrors in the prima donna room. 'I have not come this far to have some, some Amateur take my place! She's not even that pretty. Maybe if she didn't have that skin problem... No. She is inferior to me.'

"Mademoiselle!" One of the managers called before bursting into the room. "You simply cannot leave!"

"I refuse to be the page boy," she replied, crossing her arms and pouting. She saw the wrinkles it caused on her forehead and quickly dropped the expression, lest she ruin her looks.

"You could never be the page boy. You are too beautiful and talented for that, Mademoiselle," André said, trying to convince her to stay.

Julia hid a smile before she swept her arm across the vanity, sending containers of perfume and make-up flying. One of the perfume bottles hit the wall before shattering to send the scent of flowers into the air. She folded her arms and buried her face in them. "Why don't you just have your precious Laila be the Countess."

Firmin sighed before walking over to lay a hand on her arm. "The world needs you. We need you."

Julia lifted her head to look at him in the mirror. "What about Laila?"

"She will be playing the page boy."

She turned around until she was facing them. "Fine. I will stay." The managers audibly sighed and she barely managed to bite back the grin that was threatening to appear on her face as she turned back to the mirror. "Leave me! All of you, before I change my mind."

She soon heard the door click as it closed, leaving her completely alone. She fingered her hair frowning when she saw that a curl had fallen out of place. Despite the fact that she was to remain as the lead and Laila would be only the page boy, Laila was still a threat to her position. "I'm afraid I will have to get rid of you." she mused aloud, "What shall I do with you?"

* * *

**A/N: Arrgghhhh! I want to strangle Julia! She's so, so, so... I don't even know what to call her! **

**_Sigh. _Minus the author rant, I hope you enjoyed this! I am currently writing the next chapter to make up for the time I didn't update. Hopefully I will be able to finish in a couple of hours. If not, then by tomorrow. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Afraid to Fly

**A/N: Woah. I would just like to personally thank all of you that have favorited or followed either me or this story. It means a lot to me. I probably would have quit by now without all the positive feedback I've received. In this chapter, I decided to try my hand at composing... Let me know how you think I did. In case you are wondering, it only took me about an hour late,_ late_ last night to write the song. Enough of my rambling. Here's "Afraid to Fly."**

* * *

**Chapter Ten:**

**Afraid to Fly**

"_Laila, Laila,_" he sang softly.

"_Erik, I hear you," _she sang softly back, sitting up and tucking her legs under her on the bed.

"_Sing for me."_

"_Where are you? Come out of the shadows." _Erik hesitated before stepping into her view. She patted the bed beside her. "_I will sing for you." _He again hesitated before sitting at the end of the bed. "_What would you like me to sing?" _

"_Sing what your heart whispers," _he answered almost automatically. He mentally cursed himself. His thoughts were interrupted by Laila as she began to sing.

"A _bird once sang to me._

_Afraid to fly, was he. _

_He watched others take the leap_

_But he was __afraid to fall.__.."_

Laila's eyes closed as she let the words flow out of her memory.

"_The sky seemed to beckon him,_

_With wondrous places to see. _

_He pushed away his fear,_

_And jumped into the air._

Erik opened eyes that he didn't realize he had closed. "Please continue."

"That's the whole song," she replied.

"What happened to the bird? Did he fly? Or did he fall? What happened?" he said, jumping up to pace by the side of the bed.

"Erik," she said softly. He stopped pacing to sit back down. "What do you think happened?"

"I don't know," he muttered.

"I think you do. In here," she said softly, placing a hand over his heart. He jumped back up and started pacing again.

"Who taught you that song?" he asked pausing in his pacing, his back to her. When she didn't answer right away, he turned to look at her. Tears were running down her cheeks. He rushed to the bed and cradled her in his arms. It felt odd to hold someone like this, but somehow it felt right, too. "Shh. It's alright."

After a few minutes, when her tears had dissolved to hiccups, she spoke up, "My father."

"When did you learn this?" he asked gently, not wanting to upset her.

Laila smiled before she began, "He taught me it when I was about 5 years old. We went to the beach and I saw a baby bird that was taking its first flight. That night, before I went to bed, he sang that song to me."

"Why did you start crying?"

Laila's smile turned sad and her voice got softer, "He died a few years ago. I lived with my mother after that. She never cared for me like Father did. She was a true rose and well admired for her beauty. When I was born, she was happy to see that she had given birth to a perfect daughter. She loved me. But then I turned two."

"What happened?"

"When I turned two, signs of my skin condition started to appear."

Erik waited for Laila to break the silence. He too had suffered. His mother hadn't loved him because of his imperfections either though his were worse than Laila's. He was a monster; Laila was innocent.

"Father loved me. He tried to change Mother's mind, to get her to love me again, but it was in vain. She only wanted a perfect daughter like her. Not a discolored freak." She spit the last sentence out as if it tasted bitter on her tongue. "She was convinced that there was something wrong with me. That I was unclean and would reflect badly on her." Her voice cracked and she stopped to close her eyes and take a deep breath before she could continue. "Father took me everywhere with him. He took me to see the opera when I was eight. I knew then that I wanted to be a part of it. The dancing and singing. The music. When he died, I was forgotten. Mother didn't want anyone to see me so I never left our house. She went by her maiden name as she thought it must have been Father's fault that I wasn't perfect."

"Why did she let you leave to come to the opera?"

Laila laughed sadly. "I told her I wanted to go. She made me promise to never mention her name to anyone before she let me go. She was happy to see me leave."

They sat silently for a while, Laila's arms wrapped tightly around his waist as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Why is the world so cruel?" she mumbled before drifting to sleep in his arms.

"I don't know, Laila. I don't know."

* * *

**A/N: Ok, maybe it took me longer than an hour... Any who, poor Laila! The world can be so cruel! I need to write more characters that don't make me want to strangle them... hmmm... Please read and review. Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11: Ames Roux

**A/N: *Facepalm* I can't believe I forgot to announce that the pictures of Laila are finished. I LOVE THEM! Now I just have to figure out how to post them... Thanks Chozogal for drawing Laila for me. ^-^ *hugs* love ya! Anyways... I officially have the rest of the story planned out so I should (in theory, anyways) be able to update quicker. Now I guess it is time to introduce my new character, Ames Roux. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Ames Roux**

"He is so handsome!" The group of ballerinas were huddled together on the side of the stage, as the auditions took place. The man currently auditioning had light brown hair and green eyes and the girls were completely taken in by his charm.

Laila, Meg, and Julia stood a little ways off from the others as they were having their own conversation. Meg rolled her eyes. "They are so silly. I bet he will get the position." One of the actors had gotten drunk after the last opera and had been fired for bad conduct. Soon they had auditions taking place so they could keep the next opera on time.

"Monsieur Ames Roux?" one of the managers was saying.

"Yes?"

"You have been chosen to be an actor for the Opera Populaire. Do you accept?"

"Yes, I do," he answered with a big smile on his face that revealed a dimple in his left cheek. The girls were sent into flurries of giggling and whispering at the sight.

"Welcome to our Opera House."

"Thank you," he replied before walking to the side of the stage towards the ballerinas. He bowed to them. "Mademoiselles."

The girls blushed as they curtsied back. "Monsieur." He smiled, meeting Laila's eye for a second before walking away.

"I told you he would get the role," Meg said, elbowing Laila in the ribs after he had passed them.

"Hey!" Laila exclaimed, placing a hand on her ribs.

Julia rolled her eyes. They could act like such children, especially Meg. Laila was the problem though. She was a threat to her position and she was the one that had to be taken care of. Meg would be safe from her plans. Laila, on the other hand, wouldn't be so lucky.

* * *

"Mademoiselle Marseille, right?"

Laila looked up to find green eyes locked on her turquoise ones. "Yes, Monsieur Roux."

"Please, call me Ames," he replied smiling to reveal the dimple as he extended his hand to her.

"Call me Laila. It's nice to officially meet you, Ames," she returned, shaking his hand.

"You are a very beautiful dancer. As graceful as the swan and as beautiful as the lilies in the pond back home."

Laila blushed at the compliment. "Thank you, Ames."

"Would you, the beautiful, talented, and graceful young lady that you are, like to go on a picnic later with me? I promise to be the perfect gentleman. What do you say?"

Laila giggled. "I would love to."

"Perfect! Tomorrow then?" He grinned at her nod. "Great! I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

"Are you ready?" Ames asked, wagging his eyebrows at her and offering his arm.

"Of course," Laila responded playfully before linking arms with him.

The two set off, unaware of the dark figure that watched them from the roof as they left.

Soon they arrived at the park and they unlinked arms to spread out a blanket and set out the simple meal. They settled down on the blanket and began to eat and talk. After they had eaten, Laila laid on her stomach, propping herself up so she could continue talking to Ames, who was leaning back on his hands.

"How did you come to be at the Opera Populaire?" she asked.

"Well, I grew up wanting to be an actor. I used to act out skits with my friends. Since I'm the second youngest of four boys, I was free to create my own career."

"I've wanted to be in the opera since I was very young and my father took me to see one at the Opera Populaire," Laila said, playing with a piece of grass.

"That's wonderful, _C__occinelle_," he said grinning. She cocked an eyebrow at the name. He laughed before pulling something out of her hair. "It looks like you have a friend." He showed her the ladybug that had been crawling on her head. They both laughed.

"It appears I do," she responded watching it as it flew away.

"You know, I could be your friend too, _Coccinelle_," he replied offhandedly though his smile gave him away.

Laila giggled at his expression. "Very well. You can be my friend too."

* * *

Erik frowned as he watched Laila and Ames say goodbye after their outing together. When Laila closed the door to her room, he came out of his hiding place. "Have a good time?"

"Hello, Erik. Yes, I did. I had a wonderful time," she replied, not even jumping at his voice. She had grown used to his sudden appearances and was no longer startled.

"I want you to keep your distance around him," he blurted out.

Confusion crossed her face at the abrupt statement. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"No. Merely limit the amount of time with him." He turned and disappeared without another word.

"Wait!" she called but it was too late. He was already gone.

* * *

**A/N: _Coccinelle_ means ladybug in French. Isn't Ames just a sweetheart? I just love him! Besides, I needed someone else I liked instead of wanting to strangle. ^-^ **


	12. Chapter 12: Hide Your Face

**A/N: ****I would like to thank PainlessAnguish again for her wonderful reviews. You are amazing! Check them out! Anyways... here we go with some jealousy and plots thrown in here and there to add some flavor. ^-^ Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Hide Your Face**

Julia was brushing through her hair, looking at herself in the mirror, when she heard a light knock on the door. When no one responded, she grumbled before walking over to open it. No one was in sight but there was a note on the floor. She picked it up and nearly dropped it when she recognized the seal. It was the Phantom's. She quickly shut the door and opened the note.

_Mademoiselle Morel,_

_Should you choose to remain as the Countess, I shall have to take action. You have been warned. Step aside for Laila to take your place or face the consequences._

_-O.G._

How dare he? Who did he think he was that he had the right to tell her what to do? Well he wouldn't get away with this. The role belonged to her. She smirked before speaking aloud, "Besides, she won't be around much longer."

* * *

Laila sighed in contentment. She loved Erik's lair. It was so beautiful and wonderful. She especially loved the organ. Erik had taken her to his lair more often lately and he often played on the organ while they sang. She grasped his hand and pulled him towards the organ. "Teach me how to play something. Please, Erik." she begged upon sitting down on the bench.

He sat next to her and ruffled through some papers before pulling a sheet out to place on the stand. "I shall teach you, but only if you will sing while you play."

"Of course," she replied. He showed her the notes and let her begin.

"_Masquerade! Paper faces on parade  
Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you  
Masquerade! Every face a different shade  
Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you."_

Erik joined in, their voices mingling as Laila continued to play, occasionally pausing to find a note. His eyes drifted close as he went silent, listening to her voice as she continued. As she reached the end, her voice got softer and she slowed down until it sounded almost sad.

_Masquerade!  
Paper faces on parade  
Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you..."_

Her voice faded, her fingers stilled. It took a second before Erik realized she had stopped. He opened his eyes to find her watching him. "What is it? Is something wrong?" he asked softly.

"_Masquerade. Hide your face so the world will never find you..."_ she sang softly, her eyes lingering on his mask. A tear slipped from her eye to travel down her cheek. "_Why do you hide?"_

"_Face of beast," _he sang back softly, quoting the lyrics of the song.

Laila shook her head slowly, more tears slipping down her face. Erik seemed to hesitate before he picked up her hand and placed it gently on the side of his face with the mask. She looked into his eyes, searching for an answer. He dropped his hand back to the bench, leaving her hand to rest on the porcelain surface of the white mask. She traced the edge of the mask before reaching up with her other hand to carefully, slowly, remove the mask and set it down on the organ. Erik gritted his teeth and looked over her shoulder, afraid of her reaction. He flinched before looking at her. She had tenderly touched his scarred face and was now tracing the planes and creases. He looked at her face and was surprised to find no trace of disgust.

"_Are you not afraid?_" he whispered. She shook her head, bringing her gaze up to his eyes again. "Why? I'm hideous."

"No. You are not hideous." She cupped his scarred cheek. "_You are beautiful."_

He stared at her in astonishment. Not only had she not run screaming from the room, she was actually touching him and instead of horror, found beauty. He was dumbstruck.

She stroked his cheek with her thumb almost_ lovingly_ before dropping her hand back to her lap. He reached for his mask but stopped when she placed her hand atop of his. "_You don't need to hide from me,"_ she sang in a near whisper.

He swallowed before nodding. They sat still, just watching each other, until Erik cleared his throat and said softly, "I think it's time for you to return."

She nodded. She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his scarred cheek before handing him his mask. He swallowed in an attempt to clear the emotion he felt but he couldn't help a tear from escaping. He turned and put the mask back on his face before standing and offering his hand to her. A small smile crossed her lips as she accepted his hand.

* * *

'Why does he hide?' Laila asked herself yet again. She was musing about Erik and the ways of the world when she was hugged from behind.

"Hello!" Meg exclaimed.

Laila giggled and turned to face Meg and Julia when she was released. "Hello. What's going on?"

Meg blushed before quickly regaining her composure. "Oh nothing. I was just wondering what you were thinking about."

"Nothing really." she replied, looking away. When she looked back at them, she noticed that they were looking at something behind her. "What?"

"Hello, _Coccinelle."_

Laila spun to see Ames walking towards her. "You startled me. How are you, Ames?"

"Very good, thank you. I was wondering if you and your lovely friends would like to join me for dinner in an hour."

"I can't," Meg said looking very disappointed. "Mme. Giry needs my help tonight."

"I would be happy to go with you," Julia responded, looking directly at Ames.

A slight blush colored his cheeks in his embarrassment. "Er.. Can you Laila?"

"Sounds wonderful," she answered. 'I hope Erik doesn't mind since Julia will be with us,' she added silently to herself.

"Great! I will come get you in an hour." He picked up Meg's hand and kissed it before speaking to her. "Maybe another time, Mademoiselle?"

She started to blush and nodded before gently pulling her hand out of his grip and mumbling something about being needed before she turned and ran.

Ames turned to the other two ladies and bowed to each of them before walking away.

* * *

Julia sighed in contentment. He not only was handsome but was clever. He was perfect for her. If only he would pay more attention to her instead of Laila. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. Laila was in her way. Julia grinned at herself in the mirror. "Not for very long." She pulled out a sheet of paper and started writing a note.

_Joseph Buquet,  
_

_I find myself in need of some assistance..._


	13. Chapter 13: Missing

**A/N: WOHOO! Another chapter! I'm on a roll! Today is the Friday before Spring Break so I should be updating a lot quicker. I mean just look at tonight. Two 1,000+ word chapters already! I'm so excited for the next one! Well... hope you enjoy this one as much as I did.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**Missing**

The opera was going well but Laila couldn't shake the feeling that Erik was going to appear. The managers were sitting in his box and Julia was still the Countess while she was the page boy. He would not be pleased. Still, Laila loved dancing on the stage. She would have enjoyed singing but that was alright. Suddenly she heard Erik's voice echoing throughout the opera house.

"Did I not instruct that box five was to be kept empty?"

"He's here. The Phantom of the Opera," Meg whispered.

People were whispering and glancing around as if they would be able to catch a glimpse of him. Suddenly a backdrop fell, the wood landing on Julia. Several people screamed and there was struggling under the backdrop as those unlucky enough to be in the way, tried to get out from under it. The curtains were closed as the audience erupted in laughter.

"We are sorry about this. We will get this all worked out," Laila heard one of the managers say from the other side of the curtain. "The opera will continue with Mademoiselle Morel playing the part of the page boy. Thank you. At this time we beg you to sit back and enjoy a brief intermission."

While music was being played and the viewers of the opera chatted, the cast was frantically trying to put everything in order. No one noticed Laila being knocked out and dragged away.

* * *

Erik chuckled as he watched the cast from above as they scrambled around trying to put the stage back in order. He left through the door he had entered from and headed towards the now empty box five. He sat down, sighing contentedly. Things were going as he planned.

Soon the curtain opened and he grinned when he saw the look on Julia's face. She looked very unhappy. He frowned when he saw that the Countess was Meg and not Laila. 'Where was Laila?' he thought. He didn't see her on stage and after watching for thirty minutes of still not seeing her, decided to go look for her.

He stood up and took a passageway that led behind the stage. He didn't see her anywhere. He was about to leave when he heard Mme. Giry whispering to someone.

"Have you seen Laila? Do you know where she went?" When the person shook there head, Erik frowned. If Mme. Giry didn't know where Laila was, then something was definitely wrong. He hurried off towards her room, stopping along the way to look in possible places where she might be. He glided down the empty hallway and stopped when he saw something on the ground. He bent down to pick it up. He turned it towards the light and realized it was an anklet. He examined it and froze when he saw the initials, LM on it. It was Laila's.

He hurried onward, going straight to her room. He opened the door and whispered her name after shutting the door. He didn't hear a response and moved farther into the room. "Laila?" he repeated a bit louder. He paused and thought he heard something. It sounded like crying. "Laila?"

The sound stopped. "Erik?"

"Laila!" he ran towards her voice, stopping in front of her closet. He unlocked the door and threw it open to reveal Laila. She was sitting on the floor, her arms wrapped around her legs that were pulled up against her chest. He sank to the floor and pulled her into his arms.

"Erik," she cried, her tears soaking through his shirt.

"Shh. You're alright now. I've got you." He kissed the top of her head. "It's alright. I'll take care of you."

He continued to hold her as her tears dissolved into hiccups. He could no longer deny it. He was in love with her. How had that happened? He hadn't even thought he would be able to love again after Christine had left. He rubbed her back comfortingly. "What happened?" he asked gently.

She hiccuped again before answering, "I don't know. I was standing on the side of the stage after changing out of the page boy costume, and then everything going dark and I woke up here."

Erik frowned. Who would want to hurt her? Julia had been changing and then on the stage so he couldn't say it had been her.

Laila continued to rest her head on Erik's chest, loving the sound of his heart in her ear and the feel of his arms around her. Soon she heard the sound of faint clapping drift into the room.

"The opera must be over," Laila whispered.

"Yes. It is," he murmured into her hair.

Laila giggled. "Julia didn't look very happy about being the page boy."

She heard his light chuckle in his chest. "No, she did not."

"What are you going to do to her?"

He gently pushed her away so he could look at her face. "What makes you think I'm going to do something to her?"

She shrugged and wiped her reddened eyes. "Are you?"

"Yes. I am. Don't worry. She shall not be harmed. Permanently at least." He smirked. Laila's lips pulled up in a small smile. How she longed for him to pull her back into his arms. He stood up and offered his hand to help her up. "Come. You must let Mme. Giry know you are alright."

* * *

A scream rang throughout the opera house, sending people running towards the sound to see what was wrong. The scream was repeated, sounding from the prima donna room. The door was flung open and many of the ballerinas as well as the managers entered the room. Julia stood in front of her mirror. She was still only in her chemise and corset but what was the cause of her scream was her face, neck, and chest. Her skin was covered in a terrible rash. Laila couldn't help the giggle that escaped her. She quickly hid it with a cough. She approached Julia and wiping the smile off her face, she said, "What happened?"

"I don't know!" Julia screamed, still looking at herself in the mirror.

Laila glanced at the vanity and saw a note with a red seal. She picked it up and cleared her throat. "You have a note."

Julia glanced at it before growling. She riped it out of her hands and tore it open and read it quickly. She gasped. "He didn't!" she ran out of the room calling for her maid.

Laila bit her lip lest she burst out laughing. She picked up the note Julia had dropped in her rush out the door.

_Mademoiselle Morel,_

_I gave you fair warning. As consequence for your vanity and disobedience, you will find yourself with a rash for the next few days and the absence of your maid._

_-O.G._

Laila couldn't help it. She burst out laughing.

* * *

**A/N: HA! TAKE THAT JULIA! Hehehe! So awesome! Anyways... got to get started on the next chapter! ^-^**


	14. Chapter 14: Faces!

**A/N: Something's up. What will happen? Masquerade will be next. I can't wait! Read and Review and most importantly, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**Faces!**

A figure exited the building, adjusting the hood on the cloak they wore. Little did anyone know that this figure was Julia Morel in disguise. She checked her pocket and grinned when she felt the cold glass of the bottle that was inside. She pulled it out to glance at the label. Arsenic. If this didn't work, she didn't know what would. She put it back in her pocket and hurried towards the opera house.

* * *

"You look so beautiful!" Meg exclaimed as she rushed into Laila's room. Laila put her mask on, the one she had found at the trinket shop, completing her costume. She was going as Black Poison. Besides the mask, she also wore a black choker necklace, a black corset trimmed with thin black lace, and a black mid-calf length skirt. She turned to look at her friend.

"You look amazing. Ames will love your costume!" Meg blushed. She was going as a swan, her dress was white with feathers and sequins, she also had little white wings on her back that matched the mask with its little feathers on the edge. "I knew it! You are in love with him!"

"Shush!" Meg said, covering her friends mouth. "Someone might hear you." Laila's eyes twinkled in amusement. Meg sighed. "You wouldn't understand how it feels." She sank down onto the bed, resting her elbows on her knees.

Laila sat next to her and put her arms around her friend. She whispered in her ear, "I do understand. I'm in love too."

"What? Who?"

"Shh... Someone might hear." She sighed before continuing in a whisper. "I'm in love with Erik, the Phantom of the Opera."

"What?!" Meg exclaimed looking at her in shock. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm not. He's been teaching me and I've spent a lot of time with him. I'm hopelessly in love."

"Woah."

"You can say that again." Laila smiled her friend, squeezing her shoulder. "Come on. Let's go."

* * *

"I want you to give this to her tonight," Julia said, pouring the small bottle into the glass of punch.

"She won't trust me after what I tried to do to her," Joseph Buquet said crossing his arms. He did not think this plan was going to work. He wanted the girl gone just as bad as Julia but she would never take the punch from him.

"I know. That is why you must apologize to her."

"What?! Apologize to the little _angel_?" he snarled.

"Calm down," she said putting the now half empty bottle on her dresser. "After you apologize, she will trust you and will accept the punch. She is so naive she will think you are sincere and truly sorry."

"You better be right," he grumbled and picked up the glass.

"Remember, don't give it to her right away. I want to enjoy myself before the scandal." Julia adjusted the feathery halo that rested atop her head to complete her angel costume. She looked the part with her white dress, angel wings, and white mask covered in sequins to match her dress.

She glanced at herself one last time before leaving to join the party.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh. What's going to happen? Is the plan going to work? Find out in the next chapter!  
**

**(Did anyone else catch the irony of Julia's costume?)**


	15. Chapter 15: Paper Faces on Display

**A/N: This is one of my absolute favorite songs. I love masquerades, the song, the masks, all of it. There is a surprise in this chapter. Not telling you what it is. You'll just have to read to find out. Please Read and Review. Tell me what you think... well maybe not everything that you think. No offense ^-^ Hope you enjoy Paper Faces on Display!**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**Paper Faces on Display**

"Masquerade! Paper faces on display!" Laila grinned when she heard the song. Though the song made her a little sad as it reminded me of how Erik felt he had to hide behind a mask but it was also one of her favorite songs. Meg and Laila wandered around, talking, drinking punch and eating refreshments, and talking about other people's costumes. The discussed who they thought was who. Some were very obvious. The managers were a ram and a rooster which fit them well.

They had been each asked to dance several times. Laila internally rolled her eyes at each partner who pretended that the couldn't tell who she was, as if her coloring didn't give her away. She turned when someone tapped on her shoulder. "May I have this dance, _Coccinelle_? Or should I call you Mademoiselle Poison?"

"Hello Ames. I would love to dance." Laila replied with a smile. He was dressed as a highwayman complete with the black suit and mask.

"You've guessed me." He glanced around appearing perfectly at easy to most of the people in the room. Laila however, could see through him. "Where is Meg? Have you seen her lately?"

"I saw her a few minutes ago," she said before looking around. "I see her over there. She's standing on the side."

"She is?" he asked, excitement evident in his voice. He turned to look where Laila had indicated before turning back to her. "Would you be upset if I cut our dance short? There's something I've got to do."

Laila grinned. "Not at all. Just lead me to the side and I'll be alright."

"Thank you, Laila," he said with sincerity.

He practically dragged her in his rush to Meg. He let go of her arm once they were off the dance floor to walk the remaining distance to Meg's side. He ran a hand through his hair, only increasing the resemblance to a highwayman.

"_Mon cygne,_" he said softly in her ear as he came up behind her.

"Ames," she breathed before turning around.

"Hello," he said, a grin spreading across his face. He dropped to one knee. "_Mon cygne, _will you marry me? I love you with all my heart and soul."

"Yes!" she exclaimed before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him square on the mouth. Many cat calls were heard but the two didn't hear them.

Laila giggled. "Ames Roux has just asked for Meg Giry's hand in marriage and she has accepted," she called to the crowd before starting to clap. Others joined her and Meg blushed, still in Ames's embrace.

"Come, _mon cygne."_

Laila sighed, happy for her friend as the party continued as before, the newly engaged couple leaving. "That was quite the demonstration."

Laila turned to face Erik. He was dressed as Red Death, his skull-like mask, standing contrast to the red tux. "Hello, Erik."

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked, nodding a greeting.

"Yes. I love the Masquerade Ball."

"I am happy to hear that. My I have this dance?"

"Why, of course," she answered, happy to have the excuse to be in his arms again. They walked onto the dance floor and began a waltz. Laila felt a thrill go up her spine when he placed his hand on her lower back. Her heart was beating so hard from being so close to him, that she wouldn't be surprised if he could hear it. He was a very graceful dancer. Laila felt like she was flying rather than dancing. She felt almost pained when the music ended and Eric stepped away from her to bow low. "Thank you, Mademoiselle. I shall return briefly." With that said, he turned and walked away.

Laila walked towards the refreshment table but was stopped when Joseph Buquet stepped in front of her. "I am sorry for how I acted that one night. Will you accept this as a peace offering?" he asked, offering her a glass of punch.

He looked sincere so Laila nodded and took the glass. "I forgive you."

"Thank you. Enjoy the ball," he said before turning to disappear in the crowd.

Laila turned and walked back to the place where Erik had left her, to wait for him to return. She took a sip of the punch. It was cool and refreshing. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to find Erik holding out a hand for her. She took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the roof. The city was so beautiful in the moonlight.

"It's so beautiful." She took another sip of the punch before setting it down on the ledge.

"Yes it is," he said, gazing out over the buildings.

They gazed out at the night, silent in their own thoughts. Suddenly Laila cried out, doubling over in pain.

"Laila!" he cried, crouching next to her. "What is wrong?" She clutched her stomach as pain erupted through her. She collapsed onto her side on ground. She promptly cast up her accounts and Erik was quick to move her away from the soiled ground before she began to thrash about. "Heaven help me," Erik cried. "She's been poisoned."

* * *

**A/N: How many of you were surprised that Meg and Ames were paired together? What did you think about Laila getting poisoned? Stupid Julia and Buquet! Especially Julia who didn't even have the guts to poison Laila herself. Let me know what you thought. **

**_M__on cygne _means "my swan" in French. **

**The end is getting closer! I'm excited but a little sad as well. I'll have to start a new Fanfiction. What would you guys like to see me write for? Another PotO? Or something else? Let me know. Love you all! ^-^ Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16: Sleep

**A/N: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww... So cute... Of course it would be cuter if Laila wasn't sick because she has been poisoned but still...**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**Sleep**

Mme. Giry came into her bedroom, finishing her braid as she was about to go to bed. She pushed the dressing room door closed with her hip and turned towards her bed but froze when she saw a figure standing there. It was Erik. "Do you need something?" she asked him.

"Yes. Laila was poisoned. I need medicine for her."

"Oh my. Where is she?" she asked, running over to her dresser to see what medications she had.

"I took her down to my lair. She is resting right now but I want to get back to her as soon as I can."

Mme. Giry looked up at him, pausing in her search. "Why? Why are you taking care of her personally?"

Color burned under his cheeks and he cleared his throat before speaking. "I love her." The words felt strange on his tongue but they rang true.

"Are you sure? What about Christi..."

"No. I realize now that I didn't love her in the same way. She was like a friend or companion. My love for Laila is so much deeper..." his voice drifted off as he was overcome by emotion.

"It's alright, Erik. I understand." She looked at him with a look of love that he had always been able to find in her but never understand. Until now.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Your welcome," she answered, turning back to the dresser and searching again. She picked up a bottle and turned to Erik. "This should help Laila."

"Thank you." He took the bottle and rushed out of the room, hurrying to get to Laila as soon as he could.

"Good luck and God bless."

* * *

Erik rushed into the bedroom and over to the now still form of Laila, who was laying on the swan bed. He sat down next to her and opened the bottle. He lifted her head and poured a few drops down her throat before laying her back down. She looked so pale as she lay there unmoving.

"Please don't die," he whispered, brushing her hair off of her face.

He glanced at her and it registered that she was still in her Masquerade costume. He took of the mask and set it on the table next to the bed. He then lifted her head to rest it on his lap as he scooted over. He began to take her hair down and soon was able to fan it out under her. He stood, wondering what he should do about her dress. She couldn't stay in it, the corset wouldn't allow for her to breath very well. He sat down and pulled her into his arms so he could unlace the tight corset. He ignored his burning cheeks. After it was loose, he laid her back down. She looked so beautiful.

He abruptly stood up and blowing out most of the candles, left the room to play softly on the organ so he could hear her if she woke.

* * *

Erik lifted his head off the organ and sat up. When had he fallen asleep? He stretched his neck, sighing when it popped to relieve the kink he had received from falling asleep on the keys. What had woken him up? He then heard a small cry and it took him a second to realize where the sound was coming from. "Laila!"

He ran to her room to find her thrashing about in the bed. "Noo!" she cried, causing Erik to rush to her side.

Was she in pain? It didn't look like it.

"No! Stop!" she cried.

He sat down and laid a hand gently on her arm. Her eyes opened and moved around frantically until they locked on Erik.

"Erik," she breathed before practically leaping into his arms. She burst into tears.

"Shh. I've got you," he ran a hand down her head, her hair tangling in his fingers.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and her tears dissolved into whimpers until she went silent as she fell back to sleep. He laid her back down on the bed and was about to release her when she grabbed his lapels.

"Don't leave me," she whispered, her eyes drifting closed again. He hesitated before shifting to lay next to her and pulled her sleeping form into his arms. He rested his chin on the top of her head, breathing in her faint mint scent.

He felt his eyes drift closed and was soon fast asleep with Laila held close in his arms.


	17. Chapter 17: Stay with Me

**A/N: *Gets teary eyed* No! I will not cry! But it's so sweet! *Bursts out crying***

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**Stay with Me**

Laila woke to the scent of sandalwood drifting into her nose. She felt warm arms around her and snuggled closer to Erik's warm body. She felt warm lips press to her forehead and she sighed.

"How do you feel?" he whispered, his lips against her skin.

"Better," she answered enjoying the feel of his embrace. She hoped he wouldn't leave her. Joy filled her heart when he didn't move away from her but instead pulled her closer.

"Forgive me. I should leave you to rest but I can't bring myself to leave."

"Stay with me," she whispered before sleep overcame her again.

Erik listened as her breaths got deeper and even. He felt a thrill that she had wanted to remain in his arms. Maybe, just maybe, she could grow to love him as he loved her. He dearly hoped so.

* * *

A few hours later, Erik had gotten up to prepare a light meal for when Laila woke up. She would be hungry after not eating for so long and having emptied her stomach the night before. He carried the broth and bread into her room and nearly dropped it when he saw that she was having convulsions again. He carefully set the tray down on the table before he sat on the edge of the bed. What could he do? He scooped her into his arms and cradled her shaking body. Soon the shaking calmed and she lay limp in his arms. He reached over and grabbed the bottle of medicine that was still sitting on the table and managed to get a few drops down her throat.

He rocked her as she whimpered in her sleep. What was he going to do? Could he bare it if he expressed his feelings to her and she rejected him? Sure she seemed to find comfort from him now as she suffered through the illness that was the effect of the poison. He hoped she hadn't had enough to be lethal but only time would tell. She gasped in pain before jerking awake.

"What is it? Where does it hurt?"

She clutched her stomach lightly but her grimace soon faded as the pain faded. "It's alright now." He sighed, continuing to rock her and place gentle kisses on her hair.

"Do you think you could keep some broth down?" She nodded and he stood up and laid her back down so that she was sitting up. He picked up the bowl of broth and sat back down next to her before proceeding to spoon it slowly into her mouth. After she was done, he asked her the question that had been tugging at the corner of his mind, "Who do you think did this?"

"Joseph Buquet gave me a glass of punch. I don't think he did it alone," she answered, her words beginning to slur as sleep started to take over.

"Who else could have been involved?" he asked, his forehead screwed up in frustration. He glanced at her when she didn't respond, only to find that she had drifted back to sleep. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing in frustration. Who could have done this to her? Who hated Laila? Hated her enough to try, and hopefully not succeed, to kill her? The answer hit him hard. Julia Morel.

* * *

Julia Morel and Joseph Buquet had been arrested for attempted murder, thanks to Mme. Giry who had received a note from the mysterious Phantom of the Opera. The punch, which had been found still sitting up on the roof, had been tested and found to contain arsenic which they found a bottle of in Julia's room.

Erik had considered punishing them personally but knew that Laila would not approve and she needed him by her side more than she need him to punish her poisoners. She remained asleep for the rest of the day and just as he was settling down into a chair next to her bedside, she awoke causing him to hurry to sit next to her on the bed.

"How are you? Do you need anything?" he asked.

She placed a hand on his arm which startled him at its cold temperature. "Hold me," she whispered and he could tell that she was shivering despite the numerous blankets.

He quickly shrugged out of his uncomfortable jacket and took of his shoes before crawling under the blankets to pull her freezing body into his arms. She was so cold it frightened him. He pulled her closer, trying to share his warmth with her. 'Please don't let her die,' he pleaded silently with heaven. He rubbed his hands up and down her back to help get her warm faster.

"Thank you," she whispered. She leaned her head back to look up at him before placing a soft kiss on his cheek. Erik hesitated before he kissed her gently on her soft, though cold, lips. He felt a thrill when he felt her kiss him back before he mentally berated himself for taking advantage of her condition. He gently broke contact with her lips and saw a small smile before she snuggled closer, her face buried in his neck.

He sighed happily as she fell asleep and gradually got warmer from being in contact with him. As soon as this was over, he was going to tell her how he felt. He only prayed she could return his undying love.

* * *

**A/N: *Sniffle, sniffle* ****You can't beat true love. **


	18. Chapter 18: Blushes

**A/N: The end! Or is it... **

***Line**

**Chapter Eighteen:**

**Blushes**

The remaining days of the week went by similar to the first day of Laila's illness. She often woke to either find herself in Erik's arms or being pulled into them. During the times of her being awake, they would talk quietly to each other. She was feeling much better and today, decided she would get up and get some exercise.

While Erik was playing his organ, she threw her legs over the edge of the bed and walked over to close the door. She changed out of the nightgown she had managed to change into earlier in the week and put on a simple, light green gown with a loose bodice. She opened the door and sat back on the bed. Just the simple act had taken a lot of energy to accomplish.

Though she had not enjoyed being ill, she had thoroughly enjoyed the time spent with Erik. She loved the feel of his arms around her, his lips pressed to her forehead. He had even kissed her that one night. She had been sure he would apologize but was overjoyed when he did not. She wished he would kiss her again though the thought of kissing him first caused her cheeks to burn.

"Are you alright?" Erik said from the doorway causing Laila to jump and her blush to deepen.

When had he stopped playing? "No. I'm fine." she said, willing her cheeks to cool but her attempts were in vain as she blushed anew when she found herself staring at his lips.

He came to sit next to her on the bed. He laid a hand on her burning cheek. "Are you sure?"

"Y-yes," she stuttered. She felt a thrill rush down her spine at his touch.

"Why are your cheeks burning?" he whispered, brushing his thumb against the pink flesh.

She looked away from his lips that she had started staring at again. "I'm blushing," she whispered back.

"Why? What were you thinking about?" he asked, a smile turning up the corners of his mouth as he sensed her embarrassment.

Laila's fading blush, turned bright pink at the question. "You," she answered, not looking at him.

He grinned as he turned her to face him. "I was thinking of you too..." he began as his eyes fell to rest on her lips. "And how much I wanted another kiss." Laila searched his face for any sign that he was playing with her. "May I?" he asked. She nodded before he pulled her into his arms and gently kissed her. It was a simple kiss as they both were both inexperienced but it said so much of what their hearts felt. He pulled away, his lips a breath away.

"Laila," he whispered, "I love you."

A single tear slipped down Laila's face as she reached up to gently remove his mask. She set it down beside her before cupping his face in her hands. "I love you, too." She pressed her lips against his and he pulled her tight against him. Tears slipping down both of their faces.

He pulled back to brush the tears from her beautiful face. "Will you spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Yes, I will." She hugged him tight, burying her face in his neck.

"We can buy a home in the country. I'm not ready to be in society but I will try..."

"Shh," she said, placing a finger on his lips. "As long as I have you, I don't care about anyone else."

He pressed a kiss on her finger before drawing it away. "I love you so much."

***Line**

A few weeks later, a small wedding took place. Meg was wed to Ames to become Mme. Roux. A second marriage was preformed between Laila and Erik, where she became Mme. Destler. The two couples left the small ceremony to go to their new homes in the country. Erik had used the money had collected over time as the opera ghost, to buy two homes near each other in the country. One for himself and Laila and one as a gift to Meg and Ames Roux.

After the carriage came to a stop, Erik hopped out to help Laila out. "Oh! It's beautiful!" she cried. "I love it, Erik."

"More than you love me?" he teased.

She punched him lightly in the arm. "Of course not! I love you more than anything in the world." She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. She came up on her toes to give him a kiss which he readily returned. He growled playfully at her before scooping her up into his arms to walk through the door of their new home.

***Line**

**A/N: *Happy sigh* So happy. I'll be coming out with the epilogue soon, maybe today, and then I will be working on starting some new Fanfictions. I'm thinking another PotO one and a Harry Potter one. Please read and review. Thanks!**


	19. Epilogue: Ten years later

**A/N: *Sigh* The end has come. I hope you have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I will be starting a new Phan fiction ^-^ and will be attempting to write a fanfiction from the HP realm. Please Read and Review! Thanks!**

***Line**

**Epilogue:**

_**Ten years later**_

Erik put his arm around Laila as they sat on the porch swing. She turned and kissed his scared cheek. He had grown comfortable around their home and around their close friends that he no longer wore his mask around them. He no longer felt the need to hide his face in their presence. He pushed a foot against the ground to set the swing into gentle motion. "I love you," he whispered in her ear, causing her to smile.

"I love you too." She giggled as she watched their beautiful daughter playing with her best friend. Alaine's genes had taken Erik's disfigurement and had spread it across her left jaw. It had also given her a small case of her mother's skin condition. She had grown up with both parents' love and support and had never suffered from feeling unloved. Now as a young girl of eight, she was as carefree as any child. She was best friends with Meg and Ames's nine year old son, Chayson.

Laila rested her head on Erik shoulder as she watched her daughter play. She had inherited her brown hair and Erik's blue eyes. Chayson had dark blond hair and had inherited his father's green eyes. They were so cute together. It was good the two families lived so close as the two friends were nearly inseparable.

The two families often went to see the opera, sitting in box five which Erik had remained in possession of. Mme. Giry continued to work at the opera but often visited the Roux family and the Destler family.

"Chayson! Time for dinner!" Meg called from the open door to her home. Chayson waved goodbye to Alaine and ran to his mother. Alaine walked the short distance to her own parents and her father scooped her up and sat her on his lap.

"How's my darling girl?" he asked, rubbing noses with her.

"I'm wonderful," she answered, giggling.

He gave her a hug before putting his arm back around Laila. Alaine put her hand on her mother's stomach. "When is the baby coming?" she asked.

"In two more months, sweetheart."

Alaine pouted. "I want it to be here now, Mama!" Her parents chuckled at her. "What?"

"It will be here before you know it," Laila said comfortingly. Alaine sighed.

"Come. Let's go eat supper."

"Yay!" Alaine exclaimed, jumping off her father's lap and running into the house. Erik stood up and helped Laila to her feet.

"I love you," he said, kissing her cheek.

"I love you too."

***Line**

**A/N: I'm considering writing a story with Alaine and Chayson. Let me know if you would like to hear more from them. Anyways... Hoped you enjoyed this story. Love you all!**


End file.
